


License to Thrill

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: How to Liven Up a Tedious Event. An ongoing, in-depth study by Hermione Granger-Snape with significant contributions from Severus Snape, aka the (former) spy who loves her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	License to Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt for the SSHG Promptfest: Severus and Hermione find themselves bored out of their minds at a staid Ministry function and decide to have a little fun (SS/HG).

"Remind me why we must attend these... _festivities_...again this year?" Severus groused as he settled his formal robes over his usual black frock-coat-and-wool-trousers attire. 

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, fastening an earring. She replied in a similar tone. "Because we are heroes and it's the twenty-third anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." She stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips and looked him up and down. "You look amazing. Without the formal robes you could be 007 in her Majesty's Secret Service."

Snape tugged his cuffs down, and arranged his silver cuff links to his satisfaction. He speared her with an amused glance. "License to kill?" 

"You had that twenty-three years ago." She took a step forward, put her arms around him, gave him a quick hug and then looked up to meet his eyes. "If I remember correctly, you kept getting aimed at innocent people, so you hated it." She sighed. "I would rather stay home and watch a James Bond film with you and your mates than listen to a bunch of speeches, but you know how much the others love getting up in front of everyone once a year and reliving their contributions to Voldemort's downfall. At least we don’t have to speak this time." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently. "Severus, it's the one thing the boys ask me to do each year...I can't let them down by not showing up." 

He returned her embrace. "Haven't we paid off our life debts to Potter yet?" 

"He's my friend, Severus. It's important to him."

"Well, Merlin forbid we should disappoint Potter." He said grumpily. "Are you ready to go?"

She took his arm, smiling up at him. "Yes."

__________________

"...and now, Minister Shacklebolt will say a few words."

Hermione groaned inwardly. They had been listening to speeches for three hours and would likely be there for at least two more. She sliced a glance at Severus. His head was bent, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. She moved her chair closer to his, leaned toward him, reached under the tablecloth, and put her hand on his knee. 

"Do you remember what we were doing at this time last week?" she murmured into his ear.

"If memory serves," he replied in a savage undertone without looking up. "You were tied to the bed and I was balls deep inside of you." 

Desire flared through her. "I remember." she breathed. "But I was thinking about our conversation after..."

"As delightful as that spectacle would be, we can't fuck in public _here_." 

She pitched her voice even lower. "No, although I have to admit that would liven things up a bit." She exhaled in his ear. "Let's revisit the 'fucking in public' idea later. But we can..." She slid her hand along his inseam until she reached his mid-thigh. "...tease." Her hand paused. 

"You're quite irresistible when you're being naughty, love," he murmured, spreading his legs. "Indulge yourself."

Another thrill shot through Hermione. She kept her eyes on the podium, but her attention was entirely focused on Severus' reactions as she charted a path with her fingers along his inner thigh and across his bollocks. His breath hitched when she teased his erection. Hermione pictured his long, thick cock as she traced its contours with her fingertips. Her mind flashed to the memory of the expert way he used it and her breathing quickened. It was exciting as hell, dishing out slow, torturous pleasure to him through his trousers. He hissed when she tightened her grip and stroked him hard, which made her wonder how far he was willing to let her go. 

Two strokes.

Three.

Four. 

When she started to slide her fist down his length for the fifth time, the crowd began to applaud. He snapped his legs closed, which startled her out of her erotic reverie. She snatched her hand away from his lap and joined in. As Minister Shacklebolt introduced Harry, she glanced at Severus and inhaled sharply when she met his scorching black gaze. Hermione thought she might ignite from the desire she saw there. 

As the ovation for Harry continued, Severus put his mouth to her ear. "Shall I return the favor?"

A shiver skittered over her. "Yes, please."

A moment later her gown split to her thighs beneath the table. _Typical Slytherin, doing things the easy way._ That thought had hardly crossed her mind when she felt cool air on her nether regions as another silent spell vanished her knickers. Hermione spread her legs as wide as she dared and Severus trailed his fingertips upward until he reached the apex of her thighs. His touch was feather-light as he brushed his fingers back and forth for a few long moments, touching nothing but her pubic hair, sending thrills rocketing along her spine, and sparking all of her nerves into overdrive. It was the most intoxicating torment to remain still and maintain the façade of listening to Harry's speech while her brain screamed at her to grind against her husband's hand and chase the friction she craved. When he slipped a finger into her and dragged her wetness around her clit, she bit her bottom lip, using the sting of pain to stop a groan from escaping, and rocked her hips against it. 

He immediately removed his finger from her, cupped her mound tight and said in an undertone:

"Be still. You do not want to attract undue attention. There are Spectre agents everywhere."

"Spectre Agents? Oh dear." She played along as she took a deep, shaky breath. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip before looking up at him over the rim. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bond, James Bond. I've been sent to keep close watch over you." His eyes danced with laughter.

"I'm impressed by your technique. Unusual but not unwelcome. I would be pleased to continue if you're willing, Mr. Bond. Just remember that it's your job to keep the undue attention from me." It was a subtle dare because Severus, being Slytherin, couldn't resist a challenge. Hermione was filled with nervous excitement because she never knew what he was going to do next when he was in an adventurous mood. The gleam in his eyes was both promising and nerve-wracking. She knew he was enjoying himself and she also knew that the last item on the list of things Snape would hate to do, would be having to explain a sudden loud, orgasmic groan interrupting the Chosen One's speech. And she definitely didn't want to explain it to Harry. (Gross.)

Or Ron. (Double Gross.)

All through the rest of Harry's speech, Severus' naughty fingers continued to tease and then back off, keeping her simmering at the edge of orgasm but not tipping her over. Hermione was in a fog of pleasure and he had begun to circle her clit again when the applause started, signaling the end of the speeches. Hermione was startled back to the present and felt a swirl of magic that repaired her gown, but left her bare underneath. While the people in the audience rose to their feet, still clapping for their hero, Severus took Hermione's hand and hustled her out of the room.

"Let's get out of here quickly, before they spot us!" 

"Right ho, 007." She smothered a giggle and hurried to keep up. Once outside, he wrapped his arms around her and Disapparated.

They appeared in an alley. Severus kept his arms around her and used his body to aggressively back her against the wall of the nearest building. He ground his erection against her as he brought his mouth down on hers in a hungry kiss. She pushed her fingers into his hair and tangled her tongue with his as they wrestled for dominance. There was no clear victor when they parted, gasping. He cupped her breasts and teased her nipples through the fabric of her gown while he planted hot, open-mouthed kisses along her throat and across her jaw until he reached her ear. He teased it with his tongue as he exhaled and an involuntary shiver rolled over her. 

"Gods, Severus, I want you," she gasped, dropping all pretense and rubbing herself against his erection. "I know we usually stop for a pint after the anniversary celebrations, but I really want you to take me home...and take me to bed."

"Or." He snapped his hips forward. "I can take you here and now against the wall."

Hermione's desire spiked again. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, pulled his head down until they were nose to nose and looked into his eyes. "Even better." She kissed him hard. As he had before, Severus used the severing spell to split the front of her gown. He palmed her pussy and pushed a finger inside of her. She broke the kiss with a gasp when swirled her wetness around her clit. 

"You're so ready for me." He captured her hot gaze with his and started working her with his fingers the way he knew she loved. 

Hermione kept her eyes on his, unable to look away, nor did she ever want to. As she felt herself spiral up, up, up... she kissed him hard and then a long, low groan was torn from her. "I'm so close...don't stop!" She arched her back, digging her shoulders into the bricks, in a vain attempt to get even closer to his fingers. She kissed him again when her legs started to shake and in the next moment- she shattered. 

"You are so beautiful when you come," Severus breathed reverently. Her body was still shuddering as he unbuttoned his fly.

Without breaking eye contact, he lifted her up, pinned her against the wall, and plunged into her with a single hard thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and reveled in the feel of his thick cock. Hermione ground herself wantonly against him and kissed him hard. She moaned softly when he started to move; sliding nearly all the way out before pushing slowly back in again. The fact that they were outside in the alley next to The Hog's Head, from which she could hear the hum of conversation and the clinking of glassware, the risk of getting caught, caused her desire to ratchet higher with every stroke. 

"I'm not going to last long," Snape warned her through gritted teeth. His eyes gleamed and he smiled wickedly. "Just long enough to make you come again." He speared her with his cock, then stilled. "Hold on." She tightened her grip on his shoulders and he released one of her thighs, maneuvered his hand between them. A guttural groan was torn from her when his finger brushed her still-sensitive clit. 

Severus resumed thrusting while he strummed her clit. Hermione's desire blasted even higher and she made tiny mewling sounds of desperate need. She caught his hot gaze with hers and her mouth dropped open as bliss threatened. Severus plunged in deep with an animalistic growl and her orgasm exploded. She crushed their mouths together to smother her cry as her body clamped down on Severus' cock. He broke the kiss with a gasp and pressed his forehead against hers. 

"Fuck. Hermione. I can't..." 

Hermione put her lips next to his ear and in a low, fierce tone she demanded, "Fuck me, Snape. Hard and fast with your magnificent cock the way you know I love it." 

The dark-haired wizard gripped her thighs hard enough to bruise, pushed her legs wide, and drove into her hard and fast as requested. Hermione threw her head back, closed her eyes, and keened in ecstasy as he slammed her body against the wall with every stroke. It wasn't long before his rhythm became erratic, and then Snape's entire body stiffened as his orgasm hit. When it was over, he collapsed against her and pinned her to the wall with his body, as his breath rasped in her ear. 

Hermione brushed this hair away from his face, met his eyes and smiled. 

Severus captured her lips with his in a soft, and very thorough, kiss. He slipped out of her and cast a silent Scourgify, then he set her gently on her feet and repaired her gown. The sneaky bugger still hadn't returned her knickers, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She smiled languidly as she watched him finish buttoning his fly, and then squeaked when he yanked her against him in a fierce embrace. He met her gaze and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well done, 007," she said with a wicked grin. "You rose to the challenge admirably and I must say, the result was exemplary." 

His eyes gleamed. "Would you say I have a license to thrill?"

A laugh gurgled out of her. "You've had that as long as we've been together. I think we should add this to the rotation."

"Agreed." 

"You sure know how to show a witch a good time, Severus Snape. But I'm knackered. Let's go home and have a drink." Hermione smiled up at him. "Do you want your martini shaken or stirred?"

"Neither. I hate martinis," he smirked. "Firewhiskey. Neat."


End file.
